The invention relates to a wheel suspension for a motor vehicle of the type stated in the preamble of claim 1, the wheel suspension having a tie rod formed from two rod parts. Wheel suspensions of this kind are used in motor vehicles, e.g. at the driven axle.
In designing such wheel suspensions, a number of aspects have to be taken into account. On the one hand, there is a demand that the steering feel should be very precise at low and moderate vehicle speeds. Relatively stiff tie rods and thrust rods with little springiness or compliance are required for this purpose. However, this results in excessive responsiveness in the steering at high vehicle speeds, making the steering comparatively oversensitive, which is an unpleasant experience for the user. It is therefore better at high vehicle speeds if the tie rod is more flexible and the thrust rod has a greater springiness or compliance. An ideal wheel suspension then falls within a range between good responsiveness of the steering at low vehicle speeds and high stability at high vehicle speeds.
DE 10 2008 000 492 A1 describes a wheel suspension for a vehicle. The tie rod consists of two elements comprising an adjustment means that has an integrated spring band mechanism. This is used to vary the length of the tie rod by guiding the two elements of the tie rod into one another or moving them out of one another telescopically. The spring band mechanism is driven by electric motor in order to obtain the various positions. The disadvantage here is that this electric motor drive is comparatively complex and that a control system is additionally required for this purpose.